Momentos Cullen's
by Aashta
Summary: Bella ha considerado que la familia Cullen era muy distinta de los demás y preparada para su boda, empieza a vivir momentos Cullen aún siendo humana ¿Qué tal le irá? Nota: Pequeñas historias de 1 o 2 capítulos sobre distintos temas.


**Momentos Cullen's**

_Compras - Bella POV  
Cápitulo I_

Forcejaba inútilmente de la mano de Edward, intentando safarme de su brazo pétreo que me sujetaba con fuerza para no dejarme escapar. Sabe que no me gusta lo que estamos haciendo.

—Ni creas —refunfuñé al notar a donde nos dirigíamos.

—Bella mi amor, no me lo pongas más difícil ¿Quieres? —me suplicó él.

Me sentía tan impotente, ¿Cómo es que iré de compras con Edward?, además que ni siquiera me dejó sacar un centavo de mis ahorros "universitarios", seguro querrá llevarse todos los gastos él y también sabe que me molesta sentirme _así_.

Arrugué la frente dedicándole una mirada de resentimiento.

—Bella, sólo vamos de compras ¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntó incrédulo.

¿Cómo podía hacerme esa pregunta? Sabe que odio que me regalen cosas, tomando en cuenta que las tiendas a las que va él no son nada accesibles, en una simple camisa gastaría todos mis ahorros universitaros. Todo muy costoso y eso no me hace sentir _bien_.

—Sabes que opino de las compras, regalos, o como quieras llamarlo —Suspiré—. Además que no quiero gastar dinero en cosas inútiles, Edward, por favor regresemos. —Supliqué.

Éste sólo frunció el ceño y me arrastraba por los pasillos del centro comercial. Me di por vencida sabía que nada ganaba forcejando con él, nunca me soltaría y éste sólo me dedicó una sonrisa de victoria.

El caminar se hizo incómodo, era como los primeros días que empecé mi relación con Edward: todos me miraban. Y sabía perfectamente la razón, él. Pero ¿Quién no voltearía a ver a un hombre tan guapo? Y sobre todo a un hombre tan guapo con una chica tan… insignificante. Sabía que no era momento para preguntarme eso, ya lo había hecho tantas veces con anterioridad y no encontraba respuesta coherente, pero me siento tan segura en sus brazos y amo cada beso que me da con todo mí ser. Que estoy casi segura que nadie lo amaría a él como lo hago yo.

Caminaba a su compás. Él sólo sonreía complacido, sé que le encanta la idea de salirse con la suya. Nuestro caminar era silencioso y gracias a eso escuchaba muy lejos los cuchicheos de las personas y pensé que tenía suerte de no tener los oídos tan agudos como Edward, porque de ser así mi seguridad se vendría abajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aunque deberían de debatirse algo muy bueno porque a mi novio se le ensanchó mucho más la sonrisa.

Paramos en una gran tienda color perlado, grandes vitrinas donde podía observar todos esos vestidos. Más bien, bellos y costosos vestidos. La entrada era de madera un gran arco tallado dónde caían delicadamente unas cuantas rosas, subí un poco más la mirada y choqué con un gran letrero que tenía por nombre _Zara._

Al ver esa tienda sólo se me vino algo a la mente: _Alice._

Edward pensaba gastar una gran suma allí en ese lugar. Con sólo ver los precios lo deduje que esa debería ser la tienda favorita del pequeño duendecillo, mi cuñada.

En mi rostro era notable el disgusto de entrar allí.

—Bella, ¿Pasas? —preguntó cortésmente

—No —respondí secamente dirigiéndole una mirada asesina—. No me gusta, no quiero.

—Bella, tendrás que acostumbrarte a esto. Alice no te dejará ir de allá para acá con la misma ropa, rara vez nos ponemos una prenda dos veces —respondió entrecerrando los ojos.

—Bella… —Susurró rozando mi anillo con el dedo y dedicándome una mirada de seducción. Sabía perfectamente lo que quería decirme: "Serás mi esposa así que acostúmbrate".

Sólo me limité a asentir y éste me dio un delicado beso en los labios.

—Pasa —Dijo apoyándose en el marco de madera haciendo un gesto con la mano para hacerme pasar.

Suspiré y pasé por eso gran marco de madera.

La tienda era tan grande casi podría comprarse con la casa Cullen, tenía una excelente iluminación, los pisos eran de granito. Maniquís en todos lados con figuras de Barbies, sonreí al recordar que así era como se dirigía Jacob a Rosalie.

Y sí, esta tienda es muy parecida a ella. Miré los vestidores y toda la gente que se encontraba dentro del local.

—Muy buenas tardes.

Me sacó de mis pensamientos una amable joven dándonos la bienvenida era de cabello castaño, una figura escultural y de piel morena. Nos dedicó una mirada fugaz y una sonrisa encantadora pero más que a mí… A mi acompañante.

—Soy Maritza y los ayudaré en todos lo que necesiten —Concluyó.

Su mirada solo se enfrascaba en Edward y pude comprender el doble sentido de sus palabras. Nunca dejará de sorprenderme las oleadas de rabia o más bien celos, que me invaden cada vez que pasa algo parecido a esto. ¡Pero es que es tan inaudito! Se lo comería con la mirada.

—Gracias —Respondí.

El aludido le dedicó una centelleante sonrisa a la anfitriona que se ofreció a atendernos con demasiado entusiasmo.

—Nosotros tomaremos lo que necesitamos y luego nos dirigiremos a la caja —Dijo mi novio mostrándole un carné.

Quería saber que decía ese pedazo de plástico, pero prefiero no hacerlo, seguro empeoraría mi humor.

—Comprendo, si usted o su hermana necesita algo aquí estaré —Agregó de forma muy poco cortés.

Le dediqué una mirada centellante, no podía hacer nada al respecto. Era obvio que eso parecía para las otras personas que me veían con Edward.

Éste sólo frunció el seño y le dijo-:

—Sí, gracias. Pero Bella no es mi hermana, es mi novia y futura esposa. —Aclaró mirando a los ojos a la anfitriona dibujando esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me fascina en sus labios.

—Oh, disculpe.

Vi como se ruborizaba y se alejaba de nosotros, sin antes dedicar una sonrisa a Edward.

—No se preocupe —Musité obstinada.

Me tomó con firmeza y me arrastró por el gran local dirigiéndonos primero a los mostradores.

—Esto no es necesa…

—Sí lo es y ya no vamos a discutirlo más. —Interrumpió mis palabras con un gesto de disgusto.

Me tragué mis palabras no quería hacerlo molestar, él hacía esto con las mejores intenciones ¿Y qué más da? Sólo será mi primer día de compras con Edward Cullen.

¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

Continuará…


End file.
